villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isaac Ray Peram Westcott/Gallery
Images and videos of the malevolent genocidal director of DEM Industries, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from the Date A Live franchise. =Gallery= Images Light Novel - Ike Westcott Volume 7 Wescott_(2).jpg|Westcott in the novels. Volume 13 DAL_v13_11.jpg|Westcott with Artemishia and Ellen after becoming a Spirit. Volume 16 DAL_v16_01.jpg|Sir Isaac Westcott with Nibelcols. Volume 18 DAL_v18_04.jpg|Westcott being defeated by Shido's Wave Energy. DAL_v18_c03.jpg|The final battle between Isaac and Shinji Shido. Anime Season 2 - Episode 1 Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0129.jpg|First appearance. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0131.jpg|Westcott with Ellen in the JGSDF HQ. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0132.jpg|Casually smiling. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0162.jpg|Speaking to Origami after the end of her trial. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0165.jpg|Manipulating Origami. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0707.jpg|Inside of his buulding looking over Tenguu City. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0716.jpg|Westcott reading Ellen's report about Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0719.jpg|Holding Tohka's files. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0722.jpg|Usurping AST's duty. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0723.jpg|Suggesting to use brutal force to capture Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0726.jpg|Ordering Ellen to go after her. Season 2 - Episode 2 Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0002.jpg|Westcott holding Origami's shoulder. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0003.jpg|Praising Origami for her achievements. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0006.jpg|Westcott about to leave. 4358485.png|Hiding his smile. 435848513.png|Origami and her gang looking at Westcott and Ellen from distance. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0023.jpg|Calmly leaving. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0024.jpg|Revealing his true colors. Season 2 - Episode 5 Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0133.jpg|Westcott with Ellen in the Imperial Hotel. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0135.jpg|Westcott teasing Ellen. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0137.jpg|Westcott reading Ellen's documents. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0141.jpg|English report. Season 2 - Episode 8 Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0356.jpg|Westcott greeting Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0357.jpg|Waving to Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0360.jpg|Westcott wonders why Tohka hates him. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0371.jpg|Westcott reveal his true plans. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0373.jpg|Eye contact. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0378.jpg|Westcott thinking how he is going to torture Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0379.jpg|...suggesting ripping off her nails and teeth. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0382.jpg|...suggesting about raping her or killing the people she loves in front of her. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0383.jpg|...suggesting cutting off the head of her loved one. 1578979066659.jpg|Westcott discovers Tohka's weakness. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0398.jpg|Westcott leaving the Chamber. Season 2 - Episode 9 Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0682.jpg|Westcott leaving from the fake wall. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0684.jpg|Standing beside Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0686.jpg|Introducing himself to Shido. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0690.jpg|Greeting Miku Izayoi, aka, Diva. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0691.jpg|Westcott surprised to see Shido looks like a boy he killed 30 years ago. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0696.jpg|Westcott shocked. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0699.jpg|Westcott sarcastically mocks his existence. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0700.jpg|Laughing at Shido. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_.jpg|Westcott laughs as he finally realizes everything is going as Phantom/Mio Takamiya planned. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0715.jpg|Westcott defying Shido. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0718.jpg|Questioning Shido's might and strength. Date_A_Live_II_frikScreenshot_0719.jpg|Westcott standing in front of Miku and Shido. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0721.jpg|Saying it was a joke. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshfrgrt_0723.jpg|Westcott snapping his fingers to release Tohka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0724.jpg|Revealing the Spirit Chamber. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0736.jpg|Westcott watching Tohka and Shido's reunion. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0744.jpg|Westcott playing with Shido. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0745.jpg|Westcott about to warn Shido. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0747.jpg|Westcott warning Shido about his imminent death. Date_A_Livefrg_II_Screenshot_0748.jpg|Westcott smiling sadistically. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0763.jpg|Westcott stating it is okay to make Tohka suffer as much as possible. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0771.jpg|Westcott calling Tohka's attention. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0774.jpg|Westcott saying he is now going to kill Shido in front of her. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0775.jpg|Westcott giving advices to Tohka so she can save him. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0781.jpg|Westcott asking Tohka to unleash all her powers to save him. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0784.jpg|Westcott ordering Ellen to cut Shido's head off. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0787.jpg|Westcott ordering Ellen to be slow as possible. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0788.jpg|Evil smile. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0808.jpg|Westcott watching Tohka's desperately trying to destroy the glass. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0851.jpg|Westcott delighted with Tohka's transformation into Demon King. Season 2 - Episode 10 Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0086.jpg|Westcott looks over Tohka's Inverse Form for the first time. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0233.jpg|Ellen protects Westcott from Tohka's Demon King. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0236.jpg|Westcott cleans himself. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0240.jpg|Westcott looking at Ellen's wounds. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0253.jpg|Westcott saying he is satisfied with Tohka's Inversion. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0259.jpg|Ordering the retreat. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0262.jpg|Westcott saying farewell to Shido Itsuka. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0264.jpg|Smiles afte revealing Shido's strange identity. Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0269.jpg|Westcott and Ellen teleporting away. Season 3 - Episode 2 394939232i.png|Westcott seen in the DEM Industries Board room. 78883284e.png|Westcott speaking with Murdoch. DAL3Westcott.png|Listening to Murdoch's sermon. 394939232ia.png|Westcott speaking with his subordinates. 394939232ia7.png|Westcott speaking about his success in inverting Tohka. 394939232ia79.png|Russel consulting Westcott. 78883284e13.png|Westcott after allowing Murdoch to continue his petition. 78883284e1.png|Westcott's evil (usual) smile. Date_A_Live_S3_-_02_01.28_2019.01.18_14.30.49.jpg||Westcott sadistically watching his directors suffer while Russel is disgusted. 7888384e'.png|Russel looking at Westcott with fear. 394939232ia793.png|Westcott taking oover the company. 394939232ia7939.png|Looking at his mutilated comrades. 78883841.png|Westcott saying he will give the DEM to his subordinates after he is done with them. 788838411.png|Westcott with Ellen, Mana, Ryouko, Karen and Elliot in the opening. 788838411b.png|Westcott with Ellen in the infamous DEM chamber. 78883284.png|Westcott and the DEM directors in the ending. Season 3 - Episode 3 040021.png|Westcott looking over London. 04002.png|Discussing about a new Adeptus. 249204053110.png|Gazing at Ellen. Season 3 - Episode 4 3949394445.png|Inside of his private car. 32950303.png|Westcott giving Natsumi's photo to Ellen. SimpsonDal1235789.png|Westcott holding Natsumi's report. 53l1235789.png|Ordering Ellen to go after Natsumi. 39493944455.png|Westcott working. 394939444551.png|Looking at his phone. 53l1235789i1o.png|Westcott attending his call... 53l1235789i1o1.png|Westcott smiles after his men confirm the "false" attempt kidnap of Origami was a success. Season 3 - Episode 5 323923201463w.png|Westcott showing little concern for Murdoch's plan. 323923201463w1.png|Westcott smiles excitedly. 39493944.png|Westcott arguing with Ellen. 394939444.png|Westcott calmly states Murdoch will fail. 394939232ia7939c0.png|Westcott snapping his fingers. 394939232ia7939c.png|Westcott and Ellen looking at Origami. Season 3 - Episode 6 9U99OI.png|Westcott drinking coffee. 9U99OIIK.png|Happy to hear Origami is his new minion. 394939232ia7939c0l.png|Ellen worried with Westcott's decision. 9U99OIIKU.png|Asking Ellen if she hates Origami. 394939232ia7939c0lhh.png|Showing what happens to Ellen when she is lying. 9U99OIIKUJ.png|Westcott teasing Ellen. 394939232ia7939c0lhhz.png|Westcott talking about Ratatoskr. 9U99OIIKUJKK.png|Smiling maliciously. Season 3 - Episode 8 e20-2402-42ro.png|Ellen reporting to Westcott. e20-2402-42r.png|Westcott with Ellen in his building. e20-240-42roikjkh.png|Westcott pretending he is sad. e20-240-42roikjk.png|Westcott speaking with Ellen. e20-240-42roi.png|Seating. e20-240-42roikj.png|Impressed that Origami became an Inverse type. e20-240-42roik.png|Reading the reports. e20-240-42ro.png|Smiling at Ellen. E20-2402-42.png|Westcottt happy to hear Origami became a Spirit. Manga (2014) WescottiartcotttDateAtkei.png|First mysterious appearance. 12400450_432286166977249_4000313225978977617_n.jpg|Westcott enters in Edgar's office after discovering his betrayal. 12507450_432286190310580_4582272182446637830_n.jpg|Edgar begging for his life. 1929801_432286223643910_7585171093852085014_n.jpg|Vision of Edgar after having his head cut off. 12552544_432286236977242_6142544724140724767_n.jpg|Sir Westcott and Ellen discussing about killing Edgar's subordinates. Games 1540953570 6.jpg|Westcott with Tohka in Spirit Pledge. DEMArusu_Installji.jpg|Westcott with Ellen after creating Marina in Ars Install. Rwriti54.png|Westcott with Ellen recruiting Origami to join the DEM (Spirit Pledge). Others 48265216 p0.jpg|Westcott in Whitel Art style. tumblr_ml29pnvlTc1rsoq37o1_500.gif wescottcafereo_4571431127247.jpg|Westcott in a DAL II poster. tumblr_n7to8bAgm51r19as3o2_500.png|Westcott cosplay. 24968e04.jpg|Sir Westcott and his army attacking a city. Wescott2.jpg|Sir Westcott's design and description. 94020403.png 13970923443744zuvk.jpg 52779909_1225183740998880_6920530127449227264_o.jpg 73308991_p0_master1200.jpg Videos Date A Live 3 - Westcott trolling Ellen Date A Live Failed Reunion Date A Live Season 3 OST - Despotism (Isaac Theme) Date A Live Season 2 OST - Isaac (Isaac Theme) Category:Galleries